gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
|Status = Quit }} Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, or more commonly Sonic '06) is the nineteenth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game is infamous for being one of the worst Sonic games and is also considered one of the worst games ever made overall. Sonic '06 is probably one of the most well-known playthroughs on Game Grumps, as well as it being their fourth longest running series (Pokémon FireRed, Bloodborne and Super Mario Maker being ahead of Sonic '06). Game information Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a 2006 platform video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game primarily allows people to use Sonic, Shadow and Silver across several stages. Other secondary characters also become playable across the game. The plot follows Sonic's quest to protect Princess Elise after she is kidnapped by his rival Dr. Eggman and is aided by new and returning allies. The game shares its name with two earlier Sonic games, a manga, a television series, a comic book series, and their eponymous main character. To disambiguate, the game has been referred to as Sonic 2006, Sonic '06, or Sonic Next-Gen. It was produced in commemoration of the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game faced multiple issues during development, which resulted in rushing the product despite existing bugs. Critics derided both versions for long loading times, poor camera system, gameplay glitches, complicated plot and sloppy character control. Playthrough Both Game Grumps spend time playing the game, alternating who is playing whenever they feel like it. Jon promised to complete the game early on in the playthrough, much to his regret. Arin and many fans have had doubts, but they have managed to get far into the game, very close to the end. Jon departed from Game Grumps with Sonic '06 unfinished. The Grumps had completed the Sonic and Shadow Campaigns, and nearly finished the Silver Campaign, having only the final boss left, and afterwards only have the Last Campaign to do. Depending on how fast they would play the Last Campaign there would be approximately 6-9 episodes left in the series if they completed it. In an AMA with Game Grumps in October of 2013, Arin stated that he and Dan, or Jon, will not be completing the series. At MAGFest 12, Arin and Danny again confirmed they won't be finishing it. Recurring discussions The Sonic Campaign is unique in that the Game Grumps spend most of the play-through talking about the game. Jon and Arin often encounter and exploit glitches in the game that leave them dumbfounded, adding to the humor of the series. As the Shadow and Silver Campaigns are generally less glitchy than Sonic's, conversations in later episodes strayed from the game more often. Escape From The City and many variations of the song are sang very often by the Game Grumps throughout the the first half of the Sonic Campaign playthrough. However, "Live and Learn" has also been used a couple of times as well but not as frequently as "Escape From The City". The background music to Aquatic Ruin from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Genesis) was also use in one episode as a speed up. The Game Grumps received the Official Prima Strategy Guide for Sonic '06 from fan Marissa Lenti, which they named after her. However, the strategy guide is of little help to them. Future Following Jon's departure from the channel, many fans were upset that this series was left unfinished, especially so close to the end of the game. Many fans have requested that Jon come back for Guest Grumps or Grumpcade and finish Sonic '06 as a guest, but Jon has stated that he would likely never go back to be featured on Game Grumps. Upon being asked if the series could be finished with Danny in a Reddit AMA, Arin stated that he does not want to include Danny in a series that was started with Jon, and that the series was perfect the way it was. This was once again confirmed at MAGFest 2012. Another common fan suggestion to finish this game, is to finish it with Arin and Barry, as Barry is the only other Grump to have been with Arin and Jon on their journey through the game, despite only as the editor. This suggestion has yet to be commented on by the Game Grumps. Another suggestion is that Arin could redo the entire game with Danny as he did Portal 2 and A link to the past with him when Jon left the show. This has yet to be commented on by Arin. }} Trivia *Sonic '06 is the first game played by the Game Grumps for a Sony console, in this case being the PlayStation 3. *The episode "Sunny Day" started the Grep phenomenon. *This is the fourth longest series on the Game Grumps channel (with 108 episodes), and is the first game on the channel to have more than a hundred episodes. It surpassed a previous record number of episodes on December 11, 2012, beating Banjo Kazooie's 23 episode count. Game Grumps have since surpassed this 108 episode record with Pokémon FireRed as of February 9th, 2015. Bloodborne later surpassed Sonic '06 in number of episodes on January 15th, 2016, followed by Super Mario Maker on July 29, 2016. *This series became Barry's favorite series to edit, due to its ridiculousness. *Sonic '06 is the first game to ever have six of its episodes uploaded without any other episodes in between, in contrast with the previous high, two. *Sonic '06 held the record for the game having at least one episode released each day for the most consecutive days, with thirteen days (from January 16 to January 28), until it was beaten by The Legend of Zelda on July 23, 2013. *During MAGFest 11, Arin destroyed a fan's physical copy of Sonic '06 at request. *This series probably has the most Game Grumps Animated videos created by fans. *The total run-time for the series clocks in at around 20 Hours, 23 minutes, and 26 seconds, although they have skipped footage and sped up the gameplay several times. meaning their overall gameplay was much more than that. * On the 100th episode of "The Completionist" (hosted by Jirard Dragonrider Khalil, a member of Normal Boots along with Jon), Jirard did a review of Sonic '06. Jon made a cameo in his review as Jirard's friends attempt to find someone with "deep ties to Sonic '06" who could potentially free Jirard from a demonic possession. Jon mentions how the game is "cursed" because of how the game was not fully developed and was picked by Jirard. This was possibly assumed from Jon's experience of playing the game on Game Grumps during his time. However, in the review, Jon did not mention anything about Game Grumps. **However, Arin and Game Grumps were given a special thanks at the credits of this video, along with Jon. ** There is however a nod to the Game Grumps in the video. When Jirad suggest to his friend Greg that they play the game Greg replies to him, "That game is a plague!" Then whispers to Jirard, "Just look at what happened to the grumps when they played it." * Throughout this entire playthrough, Arin and Jon's Grump Heads were modified to have earrings made from the iconic golden rings Sonic collects in his games. * Marissa Lenti, the fan who sent in the Prima Guide of the game, is now a professional voice actress with FUNimation as of 2015. Category:PS3 Games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Long-Running